Silver's Soul
by FieryFafar
Summary: 5 cute drabbles on this lovely shipping. Enjoy


_1. Care_

Silver stared dumbly at his Feraligatr in front of him. The big jaw Pokémon was grinning widely, wagging his oversized tail. The redhead scoffed ignorantly and landed his butt on a bench. He shut his eyes. A small growl emitted from him as he saw a certain pigtails in his mental vision.

"_Love your Pokémon. Care for them. They are living creatures too. And eventhough you can be a dumbass jerk sometimes, your Pokémon clearly cares for you than anything else in this world."_

Another growl escaped his lips, louder this time. "Dumbass jerk? She's the dumbass jerk for calling me a dumbass jerk." But his slight rage cooled down as the image of a smiling Kotone danced in his memory. The perky brunette was smiling and giggling cheerfully; anything that was supposed to irritate him.

But instead, he loved every bit of it.

Silver gritted his teeth, annoyed at his betraying feelings. "Damn you."

A soft whimper broke his train of thoughts. He opened his eyes, only to see his starter patting his chin on his trainer's lap. The redhead flinched at the lovingly scene. As much as he hates to admit it; Kotone was right. His Pokémon cares for him no matter how harsh and rude he is. Especially Feraligatr. The water Pokémon has been through thick and thin with him. The first time Silver got it (or rather, stole it); he was never once kind towards the Totodile. Harsh mockery and rough punches was all the water starter received. It came to a certain point that Silver used the Pokémon as a punching bag everytime he lost to the annoying brunette.

Thinking back, Silver could feel his heart sank in guilt and despair.

Even when he decided to turn on a new leaf, he was still getting used to the lovey-dovey environment. Hand fisted into a tight ball, he slowly moved it to the Feraligatr's head. The Pokémon opened his one eye and saw Silver's fist. The big jaw Pokémon held his breath, bracing for impact, thinking that his trainer might hit him like the first time they met. But the water starter didn't move or fight back. He just stood there. His trainer may be rough and to some people, cruel. But to him, Silver is the one and only trainer he respects and loves.

So the big jaw braced for impact. _I deserved it anyway for being too close I guess,_ he whimpered silently, cursing at his fault.

But instead of a cold punch, he felt a soft pat on the head. Feraligatr looked up. His trainer's cheeks were red, blushing even. Silver looked away as his hand continued to pat the starter's head. The water starter was stunned and confused.

"You…" Silver said, head down and eyes away from the Pokémon. "Are a great Pokémon…"

Feraligatr was now ten times more stunned and confused.

The redhead sighed quietly. He crossed his arms against his chest, head turned to his left. "What I'm trying to say is thanks for being patient with me alright!" he shouted, voice flustered. Feraligatr stood up straight and stared at his trainer. Silver was still blushing. His hands were shaking.

Sounds of Pidgeys and Pidgeottos filled the National Park. Both the males were in silence. One was dumbstruck while the other was madly embarrassed.

Finally, all the words he just said clicked into the starter's mind. Feraligatr smiled widely. He clapped his huge claws, creating a loud surprising sound. Silver, taken aback by the thundering sound, glared at his starter. _Great. Now he's gonna be ten times more annoying._ "Listen, you–"

His words were cut off as Feraligatr lifted him off the bench and pulled him into a tight hug. "Fera Rara Liiii!" he roared joyfully, twirling around with his trainer in his arms. _Thank you Silver! I love you too!_

Silver felt nauseous and slightly dizzy from the spinning. "D-Damn it! Put me down you oversized idiot!"

Still smiling, Feraligatr put Silver down. But his love didn't end there as the big jaw Pokémon gave one sloppy lick on the redhead's face.

"Yuck!" Silver shouted, disgusted and wet. He wiped his face with his hands and glared at the starter. Feraligatr posed an innocent look and smiled wider. Yep, the redhead definitely needs some time to get used to the lovey-dovey scenario.

Grunting loudly, he walked past his starter. "Come on." Silver shoved his hands in his pockets. "Let's get something to eat. I'm damn hungry. You're not gonna get anything if you're don't catch up."

Feraligatr laughed excitingly and dashed towards his trainer.

Unknowingly to the two, there was another pair, a few feet far, staring at them. The trainer giggled blissfully at the loving sight. She stood quietly until the redhead and his Feraligatr disappeared out of sight. She felt a soft nudge on her shoulder. The woman turned her head and patted her Tyhplosion's head.

"He may be a dumbass jerk…" Kotone said wistfully, thoughts on her grumpy rival. "But he is my dumbass jerk."

_2. Warmth_

Silver slapped his forehead as soon as he saw who it was lying on the ground; Kotone. Just as he was walking about on Route 33, he saw a familiar figure lying on the green grass. As soon as he recognized the body, his heart was in a frantic beat. Silver had never felt so scared in his life. So to see a familiar brunette lying silently on the ground was deadly traumatizing him.

He groaned annoyingly as he heard a loud snore from her, though.

"Dumb woman…" he growled under his breath. "Sleeping at a place like this. Only an idiot would sleep anywh-" He stopped as he felt a water drop on his cheek. Silver looked up. Without warning, rain began to drizzle slowly.

"Damn." The boy growled under his breath. He turned around, almost about to walk away. But suddenly his feet halted. _Kotone,_ he thought. His head tilted at the still lying brunette. She was fast and sound asleep, completely unaware that rain was pouring down her face. Silver sighed heavily. _She's going to get sick._ He flinched at his thoughts. _Wait, why do I care-_

Soon, the small drops of rain began to intensify.

Silver gritted his teeth. He knew, if he left her in that state, she would eventually get sick. But what irritates him the most was the fact that he was worried for her. Usually, if it were to happen to anybody, he can care less. Heck, he can't care at all.

He could see her shudder slightly at the cold breeze. Silver grunted annoyingly. Without another thought, he unbuttoned his jacket and wrapped it around his petite rival. The redhead took her satchel and slung it on his shoulder. Slowly, Silver carried her in his arms. He blushed at the warmth. Still, Kotone was snoring like a baby. He sighed again, quietly in his throat. _Dumb girl…_

His cheeks grew redder as Kotone unconsciously leaned her head on his neck.

Silver could feel his heart banging his shaking chest. "Stupid…Annoying woman…" he muttered silently, lips trembling. Swiftly, the boy ran to find any close shelter.

**O.O.O**

Kotone blinked woozily. "Wh…wha…" She led out a huge yawn. Her eyes gazed lazily at her surroundings. It was raining. Yet she didn't feel wet.

Instead, she felt warm.

_Huh?_ Kotone flinched. She felt like something – _someone_ was sitting closely to her. She arched her body back. Her wide hazel eyes were round as they can be to see who it was; Silver.

And she was bewildered, finally realizing that she was sitting on his lap – with the boy's arms wrapping around her small waist.

Her face was red as his hair. The last thing she remembered, she was lying on the green grass, catching some shut eyes. She didn't remember anything about Silver being nearby.

_He must have seen me and sheltered me from the rain. _A small, bashful smile painted her face. The redhead was sleeping soundly. His lips were slightly parted. His eyes were shut. A faint, snoring sound breezed through his lips. Unwarily, Kotone giggled silently.

_Silver looks…calm._ There were no signs of hatred or spite in the boy's face. He looked relaxed and serene that Kotone couldn't help but gawk. She moved her right hand to his face, slowly and carefully caressing his soft skin. Her fingers briskly trailed to his nose, trailing down to the edge of his lips. Kotone smiled wider, her heartbeat accelerating every second.

_He is so cute. _She giggled meekly. The brunette froze as the redhead unwarily tightened his hug, bringing the girl closer to his chest.

"Mhmm…" He mumbled silently, still in a slumbering daze. Kotone could just die in all the heat of embarrassment. She gripped his black inner shirt, leaning on his chest. His heartbeat was soothing, beating peacefully. He smelled of dirt and trees. Kotone bit her lip, holding back another giggle. She didn't know why the redhead was acting nice to her or as to why he was even protecting her.

But one thing she knew, the minute he wakes up, she will ensure the boy won't live to forget it.

Kotone purred sweetly, closing her eyes. _Sweet dreams Silver…_

_3. Singing_

"Haa! Isn't it a wonderful day?"

Charizard roared a happy tune, agreeing with her trainer. Kotone cheered, clapping her hands like a little girl. The sun was shining brightly. The clouds were white and puffy. Even the Pidgeys were chirping along with her.

"Haaaa. How I wish I could fly!" The brunette squealed louder, spreading her arms wide. She inhaled all the fresh air around her. "Come on Charizard, sing with me! Let me be your wings! Let me be your only love!" She sang happily, patting the flame Pokémon's head. Charizard hummed along. She knew well what her trainer was singing, seeing that she practically watched all the movies her trainer had ever watched.

"Let me take you far beyond the stars!" Kotone kept singing, whistling a happy tune. "Come on Silver! Sing with me!"

Silver – who was dangling in Charizard's claws – was growling and snarling like a Houndoom. He really didn't know how he got stuck in the situation. The minute, he was minding his own business, walking around Ecruteak City.

The next, his body was being lifted off the ground by a huge fire breather.

"Let me be your wings! Let me lift you high above!" Silver growled again as she continued to sing. "Come on Silv! I know you know the song!"

"Let me down so I can _fuckin' kill you!_"

Kotone laughed louder, holding her stomach. Annoying her beloved redheaded rival was the best thing she could ever ask for.

_4. Rivalry_

_I will burn your unborn children!_

"I will shave your excuse of a fur!"

_I will dip you in boiling lava!_

"I will soak you in water that you'll drown in seconds!"

_I will step on your balls and use them as Magikarp bait!_

"I will slaughter your neck when you sleep and sell them to the black market!"

_Why you little…_ Typhlosion growled viciously, his sharp fangs bore. His red burning eyes glared menacingly at the also growling redhead.

Silver glared back, his fists clenching at his sides. The two were having a glare off. Both their faces were so close that their foreheads could almost touch.

Kotone stared a few feet away, worried and afraid. "Should we stop them or something? They've been like that for almost an hour."

Mewtwo stared lazily at his companion and the human. _Nahh. I say we ignore them. _Feraligatr nodded at the genetic Pokémon's suggestion and continued to munch on his lunch. When his trainer bumped with the brunette, Silver finally agreed to have lunch with her. Sadly, his hothead of a fire breathing friend didn't like the redhead's company.

Kotone sighed heavily. _Those two will never get along. _She patted Feraligatr's head. The big jaw Pokémon purred softly, nuzzling on her knee. The petite trainer flashed a small smile. She was thankful Silver's Pokémon weren't as spiteful as him.

"Stop breathing my air, you stupid brat!"

Typhlosion roared angrily at the redhead's comment. Their sounds of bickering were getting louder than ever. Both Kotone and Feraligatr sighed deeply. _Those two just can't get along_, the brunette and the big jaw thought in unison.

_5. Gift_

Silver couldn't remember the last time anyone had given him a birthday gift.

Heck, he _hates_ his own birthday.

So to see a certain brunette jumping up and down in front of him with a small present in her hand sort of both intrigued and annoyed him.

"Happy birthday Silver!" Kotone squealed happily. The redhead flinched at the cackling sound of her voice. He frowned, crossing his arms.

"It's not my birthday," he lied, averting his gaze from her.

The petite trainer giggled sweetly. "Of course it is, silly. I've seen your trainer card. Heh, who knew Silver Wolfe was born on the day before Christmas. You should feel blessed."

His cheeks a faint colour of red at her words. He hadn't heard his last name being said since ever. The young man scoffed bitterly. "I don't feel blessed."

That made her frown. "Now Silver, that's not very nice. You should feel blessed and happy you were born. Everybody is."

He scoffed again. This time, along with a sarcastic chuckle. "People don't care I exist, you little brat. Heck, I can care less too. Now if you excuse me, I have stuff to do – like avoiding you." He turned around, wanting to walk away. He knew what he just said was hurtful, but Silver couldn't stand the fact that she was being all around nice to him.

Suddenly, he felt a tug on his sleeve. Silver turned his head. The young woman's head was down, only flashing a white puffy hat.

"That's a lie…" He heard her murmur. "I care you exist, Silver. To me, you're like the best friend and person I've met."

Silver wanted to burst into laughs at her words. "You're kidding, ri-"

She shook her head faster, seizing him shut. Without warning, she hugged the redhead's waist. Silver, taken aback at her action, was left in shock. "Stop degrading yourself and start to appreciate more." She sobbed in his jacket. "I'm really blessed and happy you were born, okay? I don't care what the others say, I still like you."

Silver froze at her confession. The small brunette tightened her grip, hiding her face in his chest. He sighed under his breath. His heartbeat moved in an uneven beat. _She…cares about me…_ The sudden thought painted a small smile on his lips. Slowly, he patted the brunette's head.

Kotone, slightly shocked, lifted her head up. To add her to surprise, her rival was genuinely smiling.

"You are such an airhead."

She blinked dumbly. After a few minutes, she finally flashed a white smile. "Yayy!" The brunette hugged him tighter, nearly suffocating him.

"Okay okay! I get the point. Now let go!" Silver tugged the brunette's overalls, pulling her back. Although said, her smile was still kept in place.

"So…Happy birthday!" she cheered, back to her usual happy mood. Silver grunted and half-heartedly took the gift. Kotone was a very persistent girl.

Even so, his curiosity was itching him to see what was inside.

Lazily, he opened the box. His eyes wide in shock to see the item inside.

It was a red scarf.

He gawked at the brunette. Kotone giggled happily, clapping her hands. "I made it myself. You like it?"

Silver's mouth was agape as he heard what she said. He gawked at the gift inside. Kotone, slightly impatient, took the scarf out and placed the box on the ground. "Here, let me wear it for you…" she murmured sweetly, beginning to wrap the handmade scarf on his neck.

Silver could barely breathe. But it's not because of the scarf. No, heck he really liked it and he felt warm and cozy. He felt breathless at the thought of someone actually giving something thoughtful for him.

Kotone placed the edge of the scarf on his shoulder. "There you go!" She took a few steps backwards. "Yiii! You look so adorable, Silver!"

The redhead's face was the same colour of his crimson hair. Silver scoffed bashfully, hiding his mouth under the comfy attire. "Whatever…" he mumbled quietly, his face still hot.

Kotone clasped her hands together. Judging by the colour of his face, Silver liked it very much. All that hard work paid off. She laughed enjoyably. "Come on, let's get some hot cocoa! My treat since it's your birthday!" She winked slyly, tugging the young man's arm.

Silver was defenceless as Kotone dragged him to a small café in Olivine City. He muttered quietly, still too shy to say anything or even fight back. _Thanks…Kotone…_

_**END.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna be uber busy this week. Assignments are piling up. Classes are sucking the living life outta me. And my head is completely messed up ;A; So before I sleep and start my day, I wrote 5 little drabbles of my favourite shipping to ease up my mind. Btw, the 3rd one is an inspiration from a picture I saw. It made me laugh everytime I see it!<strong>

**Enjoy my lovelies OwO**


End file.
